I saw our whole future
by BikerChick101
Summary: A series of future Varchie one-shots as fluffy as I could possibly get them
1. One Day

"You know, the first time I ever saw your mom, I was completely amazed with her, she walked into the room with her cape, like no-one has ever used a cape the way your mother has, I hope you get that courage to just wear anything with that much confidence, anyway, when I saw her that first time I could see nothing else but her and it's been like that ever since, until now," Archie said softly. "Somehow I don't think she'll mind sharing my attention with you."

Veronica stifled a laugh as she watched her husband sitting on a chair next to her hospital bed, with their hours old daughter in his arms, talking to her while she watched him with big eyes like she already knew exactly who he was. She had just woken up to what she thought was definitely her new favourite sight in the world.

"I can't wait to take you home, your mom and I decorated your room, well your mom and your aunt Betty did, I just watched, it's pink and purple and all the girly stuff that your mom loves and I let her go crazy with it because she gets so excited and also she was really scary when you were still in her belly, I hope that now that you're out we go back to normal," Archie said, the last part in a whisper tickling the baby's belly as he said it and Veronica rolled her eyes to herself, his attention was fully on their daughter so she kept as still as she could, just wanting to watch him with their baby thinking that no-one could hear. "Your mom loves make up and fashion and pretty things that I am hopeless with, I know you'll probably like that stuff too and she's going to teach you so much but I'm hoping you like your clueless dad enough that you want to spend time with me and we find something that's just ours."

At this Veronica smiled, her daughter was going to be the biggest daddy's girl, she could already see how her daughter was going to follow Archie around everywhere wanting to know what he's doing and wanting to do whatever he was doing with him. There's going to be so much that's going to be just theirs.

"There's a little crib that you're going to sleep in, it was mine when I was a baby, your grandfather pulled it out of storage somewhere when he found out about you and he helped me restore it, he's so excited, you'll meet him later, I don't know what you're going to call him, probably gramps but he insists that he's the cool grandpa so you'll just call him Fred, I don't think your mom will allow that but you're so cute you could probably get away with anything," Archie said tilting his head down carefully to touch his nose to hers, Veronica smiled, thinking back to when she was pregnant and he would bump his nose to her belly because he was giving her an Eskimo kiss and here he was with her in his arms giving her an actual Eskimo kiss. "The crib doesn't match your room at all but your mom insisted that we keep it, she loves it when I do things for you even when it goes horribly wrong."

Veronica almost snorted, no, that crib did not match the room at all, the interior decorator that she had helping her almost threw a fit but while a normal Veronica was scary, a pregnant Veronica was apparently terrifying and no-one said anything after she said that it stays, they could add something to it to make it work.

"Speaking of your grandparents, they are on their way back to the hospital to see you again, you were asleep after they cleaned you up earlier so hopefully you open your pretty eyes for them when they get here, all of them will be here except for your mom's dad, he's in prison, he'll be there for a long time for the things that he did," Archie's happy baby voice dropped away, a more serious tone replacing it and their daughter reached out an arm to brush against his chin and Archie smiled, bringing up a finger for her to wrap her tiny hand around and Veronica's heart melted at the sight. "I wish I didn't have to tell you that, I wish I could protect you from him, I wish I could protect your mom from him, but he does love her in his own twisted Hiram Lodge way and he's her dad and she loves him no matter what she says, so I will tolerate him just to see her happy, I'd do anything for your mom ... you'll meet him soon, I know she'll take you to see him the next time she visits and I know that he's waiting to see you, I won't be there for that but your grandmother will be and I trust her with my girls."

Veronica blinked the tears away as much as she could but the tears still came, every time she thought of her father and the pain that he had put her and Archie through, she cried. She knew how Archie felt about the relationship she had with her father, they had enough fights about it over the years but they had come to a compromise that involved her going to see her father but her mother always had to be there and afterward she and Archie were never to speak about it.

"Anyway, enough about your grandparents, you can figure them out after you realize who they are," Archie said, Veronica took a few deep breaths to control the emotion she felt and looked back to her daughter who was now yawning and blinking sleepily up at her father. "Are you sleepy? You don't have to try and stay awake to talk to me, you have your whole life ahead of you to listen to me ramble on, by next week you'll probably be making that face your mom sometimes makes when I can't shut up and she's annoyed."

"In my defense you were asking questions while I was trying to watch a movie," Veronica croaked, she couldn't keep quiet any longer, she needed to get in on this conversation. Archie's head snapped up to look at her and he smiled, tilting the baby in his arms to show her off proudly. "Is she sleeping?"

"Yeah, she was awake for a little bit while you were resting, the nurse showed me how to clean her diaper, which I think you should do or we could ask my mom to live with us until she's potty trained," Archie joked and Veronica wiped her eyes and pushed herself up on the bed, she couldn't wait to go home the next day and sleep in her own bed in her own room. "And then baby and I chatted for a bit."

"Yeah? What did you 'chat' about?" Veronica asked scooting over on the small bed and patting the space she just vacated for him to get into, if she was forced to stay in the hospital then she would do it with her husband and daughter in bed next to her. "Hi angel," she whispered when Archie settled down with the baby still in his arms and Veronica leaned her cheek onto his shoulder and watched her daughter who opened her eyes wide to look at Veronica before they fluttered closed again. "She's fighting sleep."

"She's a fighter already, just like her mother," Archie said and Veronica glared at him until he kissed her. "She's beautiful too, just like her mother."

"Your girls," Veronica commented watching his cheeks turn red and the proud smile form on his lips as his eyes were drawn back to their now sleeping baby. "We should name her, we can't call her baby Andrews all her life."

"What do you suggest?" Archie said turning to look at his wife. "Of all the things we prepared for with having a baby, I never realized how big of a responsibility choosing a name would be, what if she hates the name we choose? She's going to be stuck with it her whole life."

"Babe, calm down," Veronica said amused at the panic in his voice and gently touched her daughters perfect face. "We have some time to think about it."

"You already have a name don't you?" Archie asked and Veronica smiled pressing a kiss to his arm where she could reach, just because. "Tell me."

"I still don't know whether I want her name to be traditional or modern or whimsical," Veronica said with a roll of her eyes and Archie made a face. "Ok, not whimsical."

"Just tell me what you're thinking," he laughed, the idea of whimsical to him just sounded like Polly's twins names, Juniper and Dagwood, he thought that was enough for whimsical names in their friend group. "Because I'm drawing a blank."

"I liked the name Feyre," Veronica said hiding her face on his arm and peeking up at him to see what he thought. Archie didn't outright laugh at her, he seemed to roll the name around in his mouth, pronouncing the 'Fey-rah' a few times to get used to it before looking back down at his baby daughter for confirmation and then turning his eyes back to his wife. "It's an English name, it means beautiful."

"It sounds beautiful," Archie said sliding down the bed a little more so he could be more face to face with her, their noses almost touching. "Miss Feyre Andrews, I think it suits her."

"Our daughter," Veronica said giddily, she could barely stop smiling.

"Are you ok?" Archie asked, his eyes squinting slightly as he took in her expression and Veronica nodded, both her arms wrapping tightly around one of his, the one not holding their baby.

"It's been an emotional day," Veronica said shrugging, she didn't want to admit it to herself but after listening to Archie talk to their daughter, she wished (just a little) that her father was coming to the hospital with her mother to meet their granddaughter for the first time. "Just being here with you and our girl makes everything ok."

"She does make everything better," Archie agreed and then his face turned serious again like it did earlier and his eyes stayed on her face even when she looked away from him and down to the sleeping baby. "Ronnie, I know we agreed that there will be no talk about your dad with us but I still want you to talk to me, even if it is about him, I don't want you to cut me out of that part of your life no matter how much I don't like it."

Veronica pressed her lips together and nodded, blinking her eyes even though it was doing nothing to keep the tears at bay and she buried her face into Archie's arm. "I heard you earlier, when you were talking to her, about protecting us from him," Veronica said wiping her eyes and gripping Archie's arm just a little tighter when he went to protest. "I agree Archie, if the situation was reversed I would be doing the exact same thing, I just ... he's my dad, we had a different relationship in New York and that's probably because I was very blind to everything that he did but - I've always been a daddy's girl, I've always wanted to believe that he had the best intentions, I still do."

"And you're hoping maybe he'll change now that she's here?" he asked carefully, watching Veronica's face twist slightly at the thought. "She's not a bargaining chip."

"She won't be," Veronica exclaimed, pushing herself away from Archie at the accusation. "I'm not him, I won't use my daughter like that, all I want is for him to remember what he wanted for me and my life when I was born, I want to at least see that the man I adored when I was a child wasn't just an act, that he's still there, somewhere."

"Ronnie..." Archie began, this was not a fight he wanted to have now, or ever, but a redeemable Hiram Lodge was something they weren't going to agree on.

"I know you hate him after everything that he's put us through, I do too, if there was ever a choice I would choose you," Veronica said and the surety in her voice that she would choose him over her father broke Archie's heart because that's not something she should ever have had to think about. "But he's my dad and sometimes, I just wish that he could be a normal part of this, to meet her and love her like a grandfather should."

Archie didn't think there were words that he could say back that could adequately convey how much he wanted to take this pain away from her, so he picked his arm up to wrap around her body, pulling her as close to him as their position would allow, Veronica wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest, her ear just above his heart, careful of the newborn already cradled right next to her.

"Do you want to hold her? I've been hogging all her attention since you've been sleeping," Archie said after a moment, holding this little body in his arms was therapeutic to him, it might just be for her as well.

"I've been hogging her for 9 months, I think I can let you have her for just a few more minutes," Veronica said softly, clearing her throat of her emotions, bringing a hand up to hold the baby's hand, and she wrapped her hand around Veronica's finger, squeezing tightly even in her sleep. "I'm sorry."

"No, you don't have anything to be sorry for," Archie said with a sigh. "He's your dad, of course you'd want him to be here and for her to know him as the person you thought he was."

Veronica nodded, this time accepting her daughter when Archie shifted them so he could place the new born in her arms, properly wrapping his arms around Veronica, careful not to crush Feyre between them and pressing a kiss to her head.

"You know this is supposed to be a happy day, no more tears," Archie whispered and Veronica smiled and nodded tilting her head up and waiting for him to kiss her. "We'll figure it out."

"I love you," Veronica whispered, gasping as Feyre stretched out in her arms. "I love you too little one."

"You know they say that the best place for a baby to sleep is on her fathers chest," Archie mentioned and Veronica gave him a disbelieving look. "Scientific fact, my dad told me."

"So it's a dad fact?" Veronica laughed. "I don't think having her sleep in your arms is going to be good for us when she gets older."

"We can deal with that when we get home," Archie said rolling his eyes, they had read all the books, as soon as he found out Veronica was pregnant he went out and bought every baby book their bookstore had, which reduced a normally very composed Veronica to tears. "I just want to hold her for as long as I can."

"Which isn't going to be too much longer, it's almost visiting hours," Veronica said glancing up at the clock, their parents were not going to let Archie or Veronica anywhere near their baby until visiting hours were over. "Betty and Jughead are coming up with our parents right?"

"Yep, they wouldn't miss the chance to be one of the first people to see their goddaughter," Archie laughed. "When we get home tomorrow, that's when the real chaos begins."

"Does it make me a bad mother to be really glad that my mother is going to be staying with us to help?" Veronica asked as a joke but her voice betrayed the nervousness she felt, her body was sore and drained and she knew Archie would help out as much as he could but neither of them knew the first thing about newborns no matter how many books they had read or video's they watched, being at the hospital was safe and easy, if something went wrong, trained medical professionals were right there.

"No, of course not, I'm kind of hopeless with her and you just pushed a baby out, I think the help is needed," Archie said, looking down at his sleeping daughter in his wife's arms. "Besides you are already the best mom and she loves you, but there's a few tricks from the best dad handbook I have that might help."

Archie started listing the most obscure "scientific" facts that he found in books about being a father that made Veronica laugh and tease him for actually repeating them until their visitors arrived. The absence of her father hung above her head when everyone walked in but then Archie picked Feyre up and showed her off to their family, beaming with pride so bright that everything else faded away. Archie and Feyre were her family and they were the only ones she mattered anymore.

* * *

 **A/N : Just fluff, kinda pointless but super fluffy**

 **Hi guys, hope you enjoyed this little baby fic, it was meant to be a fathers day post but I got side tracked, this is set in the future taking into account that season 2 ending so it's post season 2 and of course Archie gets out of jail and Hiram gets put into jail because justice**

 **The name Feyre comes from 'A court of thorns and roses' by Sarah J Mass, I love that name and I think it would suit a Varchie baby**

 **I've just finished watching all 5 seasons of Brooklyn 99 and guys if you haven't watched that show, please do, its so so so good**

 **Please leave me a review and let me know what you think, my writing as been pushed so far back these past few months but I'm hoping that when Riverdale is back my muse will be back with it and we have a date October 10th yey, the cast starts filming next month so maybe they'll post enough to rouse my muse from her sleep lol**

 **Anyway, please review and Until Next Time (^^,)**


	2. One Year

Feyre was 2 days shy of being a whole year old when she crawls halfway through the living room and stops to push her butt up into the air, finding her balance as she has so carefully taught herself to do before standing up straight. Archie is watching her from one end of the room and Veronica from the other where she just walked in. They've been waiting for her to walk from the time she started standing on her own and every time they think she's going to walk she gets scared and falls back down content to just keep crawling and her parents feel both disappointment that she hasn't taken her first steps yet and relief because they can keep her a baby for just that much longer.

"Fey, look at you, standing so steadily," Archie said dropping to his knees on the floor just a little ahead of her, his arms open wide and the baby looked at him and back down to the floor moving a foot as if testing whether it was possible to go to him. "Come on, you can do it."

"Dada," she said happily holding an arm out to him, showing of her 2 upper and 2 lower teeth proudly and Archie smiled back just as wide waiting for her. He was so patient with her, which was probably why she said dada before she said mama, Veronica would give up after a few minutes of trying to get the baby to say a specific word while Archie could sit with her for hours listening to her baby talk and coaxing her to say dada. "Come."

"No, you come to me," Archie laughed moving his arms to motion for her to walk to him. She frowned at him and looked down at her feet, when she looked back up she had big teary eyes and stuck her bottom lip out like she was going to cry because he wasn't doing what she wanted. "Don't give me that look Fey, you can do it."

Feyre lifted one foot up, just barely and put it down carefully just in front of where it was before, tilting her head to look at her father curiously, dark hair falling out of her clip as she weighed her options before taking another tiny step and then several quick ones, falling straight into Archie's outstretched arms.

"She did it," Veronica gasped from the doorway, her phone in her hand recording it and Archie laughed, throwing his squealing daughter in the air and catching her in a tight hug.

"That was so good Fey, now walk to mommy," Archie said kneeling and placing her on the floor turning her toward Veronica who was now kneeling just a few baby steps away with her arms wide for her baby to walk into.

"No," Feyre exclaimed when Archie let go of her and she gripped onto his arms. Veronica copied her daughters earlier face, giving her big eyes and sticking her bottom lip out like she was going to cry and Feyre reached an arm out to call her mother to her. "Ma, come."

"You go to mama Fey," Archie said and Feyre looked up at him and then back to her mothers encouraging face and wobbled quickly straight into Veronica's waiting arms.

"Oh you're getting so big," Veronica laughed as she stood up with the child wrapped tightly in her arms, pressing a kiss to her cheek and then wiping the lipstick off. "You're walking."

"That wasn't too bad, was it?" Archie asked the baby, taking a step forward to be in Veronica's space so he could pluck his daughter from her arms and blow a raspberry kiss to the toddlers belly, the adults laughing as their child squealed happily at the tickling feeling. "Are you ready to walk into your party on Saturday?"

"No," Feyre said shaking her head and Veronica rolled her eyes, that was her favorite word.

"No? But you're so good at it already," Veronica said and Feyre shook her head again and then tilted her body down for her father to let her onto the floor. Archie carefully placed her on her feet and Feyre took two tentative steps before falling on her butt, she turned quickly to see her parents still watching her. "It's ok, you can try again."

Feyre looked at both of them as if she had enough, rolling up onto her hands and knees and crawled toward her toy box, pulling out whatever caught her eye.

"Ronnie, are you crying?" Archie asked amused as he caught sight of Veronica's wet cheeks, and she waved him away, keeping her eyes glued to their daughter. Archie came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, she wasn't wearing heels so she was the perfect height for him to place his chin on the top of her head.

"She's just growing up so fast Archikins, last week she needed me for everything and now she's so independent already," Veronica said, letting herself be molded to his body and holding onto his arms tightly. "I'm not ready."

"She's always going to need you," Archie said soothingly, pressing a kiss to the side of her head and Veronica nodded, seeing her child grow was supposed to be the amazing part not the most terrifying. "But I'm still her favorite."

"Archie," Veronica gasped, extracting herself from his arms to poke his stomach as he laughed, cupping her cheeks and pulling her in for a proper kiss. "I'm going to send this video to everyone and then call Josie to check if she's still available to perform on Saturday, you better not be teaching her that you're the favorite while I'm gone."

"Nothing to teach Ronnie, she knows it already," Archie said and Veronica showed him her middle finger as she left the room leaving Archie to go and sit next to his daughter and help her with her toys. "Mommy is silly, but we love her anyway."

* * *

"The party was amazing, I can't believe she's one," Betty said with a sigh as they watched Feyre walk around the room holding tightly onto Archie's hand with both of her little ones. "I thought she could walk on her own now."

"She can, she's just being stubborn," Veronica told her taking the remaining cupcakes off the tray and into the containers to give to her friends, Feyre had managed to walk the length of their room just the night before without anyone's help until she realized her mother was watching her and then she needed hands to help her stay upright. "I'm glad she was in a good enough mood to walk in earlier."

All their friends and family had come back to Riverdale to celebrate Feyre's first birthday, complete with a live performance from Josie and the Pussycats and a jumping castle in the backyard which Feyre was terrified of no matter how much Archie tried to convince her it was fun. Feyre held her parents hands coming into the room and then let go of them so she could walk the short distance by herself to Hermione standing by the main table waiting for her, completely loving all the attention on her.

"She loves being the centre of attention so much," Betty mused watching the one-year old beam at her grandparents peppering her with kisses. She was currently being kissed on her cheeks by both her grandmothers for a picture, smiling widely at her father behind the camera. "She's definitely your daughter."

Veronica laughed and looked up at what Betty was seeing, Hermione had Feyre on her hip and was looking over at Archie's camera to see what he had captured while Feyre was laughing at the funny faces Fred was making behind her, they had already said their goodbye's and now they were taking final pictures with her before they left. "She really is, she's like my mini-me."

"Did you already pack all the cake away?" Jughead asked, coming up behind Betty and placing his hands on her hips, frowning at the now empty snack table.

"You're worse than my daughter," Veronica said with a roll of her eyes handing him one of the extra parcels and Jughead smiled happily at her before digging in.

"She _is_ my god-daughter," he told them like it should be obvious where she gets her ravenous tendencies from, as they walked toward the rest of the remaining guests.

"Sometimes I think I was too high when I made that decision," Veronica teased and Jughead stuck his tongue out at her. "Hey," Veronica said to Archie when she reached him, slipping her arms around his waist and leaning in for a kiss.

"Babe, look at this," Archie said wrapping one arm around her and showing her the pictures he got of Feyre being cute with her grandparents.

"I love this one with your dad," Veronica giggled, looking at the picture of Fred and Feyre both making the same exaggerated surprised face at each other. "Did we get good ones of the party?"

"Oh yeah, Kevin got the best shots, you can see them later," Archie said putting the camera away and looking up to find Cheryl squatting down with Feyre between her legs encouraging her to walk to Toni who held up her keys as a lure for the toddler. "Are you guys trying to get her to walk?"

"Yes but she'll only go as far as she can hold," Cheryl told them with a frown.

"Let me try," Archie said letting go of Veronica and kneeling down. "Feyre, come here baby."

Feyre turned around in her aunts arms looking around her curiously to see her dad kneeling down with his arms open. "No," she said smiling at them.

"That's the word of the day," Josie deadpanned from her spot on Reggie's lap as everyone else laughed, every second word out of Feyre's mouth that day was 'no'.

"Fey look, my Archikins," Veronica said, running her fingers through Archie's hair. Feyre frowned at her mother and moved around Cheryl, still holding onto her for support until she realized that she couldn't walk any further unless she let go.

"No," Feyre complained as Veronica hugged Archie to her side. The toddler let go of Cheryl's hand and ran straight into her fathers arms, holding on tight to him and glaring at her mother when he stood up with her.

"And that is how you get her to walk," Veronica laughed looking up at her daughter who buried her face back into her father's neck and refused to look at her. "Give her a second, she'll be back to normal."

"Yep, she's exactly like you," Betty mused making everyone laugh again. "As soon as someone gets too close to Archie you spring into action."

"I don't like people getting too close to my man," Veronica said pressing herself to the side of Archie's body, slipping her hand into his and he squeezed her finger looking at her with a cheeky grin on his face. She knew she never had to be jealous, Archie would never look anywhere else but there was one girl who got too close and Veronica was forced to step in and knock her down a peg or two. Betty found this hilarious from someone who was always said that they were above reacting out of pure jealousy and never let her live it down.

"Are you done pouting?" Archie asked Feyre, bouncing the toddler in his arms and she pulled her head up from his shoulder, glared at her mother one more time and looked out at the rest of the family. "I think that's a yes."

"Remind me to never get onto her bad side," Toni said still laughing.

"Wanna go to Juggy," Archie asked the baby, setting her down on her feet and letting her hands wrap around his fingers when she didn't want to stand alone. Feyre looked toward her Godfather and leaned forward still holding her father's fingers as if she were going to walk forward but then thought better of it and just smiled at Jughead, reaching out a hand, causing him to run to her and pick her up. "You just can't say no, can you?"

"Who can say no to this cute face?" Jughead said pressing a loud kiss to Feyre's face, making her giggle.

"As much as I want to stay in this precious baby's company, it's late and we have an early flight tomorrow," Josie said stretching when she stood up, prompting Cheryl and Toni to call it a night as well, Josie said a quick bye to everyone and then going straight to Feyre and pinching her cheeks. "And you my darling girl, you just keep getting cuter and cuter and I will see you soon."

"Oh guys wait, watch this," Archie said as they were leaving and they turned back to him. "Feyre say bye and blow them a kiss," he encouraged.

"Bye," she said loudly, taking her open hand to her mouth and then throwing it out toward them.

"Oh she is too much, I just want to take her home with me," Toni exclaimed coming back to pluck the baby from Jugheads arms and squeeze her in a big hug.

"Whenever you want to take her off our hands you are more than welcome," Veronica laughed and Toni hugged Feyre one last time before handing her over to Betty and leaving.

"So V, how does it feel to have a one-year old?" Betty said rocking Feyre in her arms, watching her yawn as the excitement of the day faded with her energy, Veronica was surprised she stayed awake till everyone had left, she had been rubbing her eyes irritably since they took down the jumping castle.

"Surreal," Veronica said watching her baby's eyes droop as Betty started to hum. "It feels like just yesterday they were placing her wrinkly little body onto my chest and look at her now."

"She's still so little," Betty said following Veronica into the other room where Archie and Jughead were already relaxing on the couches with beers in their hands. "What do you think Jug?"

"Hmm?" Jughead asked when she sat down next to him. "Think of what?" he asked tickling Feyre's tummy but she was too fast asleep to react to him.

"Of having a baby," she said and Jughead's eyes went wide, pausing his movements and looking up at Archie and Veronica who were cuddled up on the other couch pretending to ignore them completely. "Jug, not now, but in the future? The near future."

"It wouldn't be the worst thing," he told her, picking his eyes up from the sleeping toddler to look at her. "Maybe after the book is published we can start trying."

"Oh by then we'll be ready for our second baby and we can have our kids together," Veronica exclaimed clapping her hands together and this time is was Archie who paled, glancing hesitantly at his wife, having Feyre was terrifying enough, he doesn't even know how he managed to get through the year without somehow breaking her or losing his mind with worry when she was out of his sight, the thought of a second baby gave him anxiety. Veronica's hand came to the inside of his thigh gently squeezing his leg to tell him that they will talk about it later and clearing his mind of anything except for her.

"They'll be best friends of course," Betty said as she and Veronica continued to plan their future children.

"And we can dress them up in the same outfits," Veronica said giggling at the disturbed look on Jughead's face at the mention of that. "Like twins."

"You just lost Godmother rights," Jughead frowned and Veronica gasped launching into a new argument.

Archie just shook his head at them and reached over to take Feyre from Betty when she started to fuss, settling her on his shoulder and pressing a kiss to her head as she fell back asleep with Veronica running a hand up and down the baby's back to sooth her.

"Are you ok?" Veronica asked pausing her argument to look up at him with concerned eyes and Archie smiled at her and nodded, leaning down to kiss her quickly, whatever fear rose up in him when she mentioned a second baby dissipated the moment he looked at her, because for as long as she was by his side, he could probably do anything.

"Perfect."

* * *

 **A/N: I might be on the unpopular side of the Varchie fandom when I saw that I loved episode 6, almost as much as I loved episode 5 and what it showed us about Veronica and Archie's love, I thought I could only write or read in fanfiction the things he said to her and everything she did for him in the last 2 episodes but that actually happened, I am terrified for the coming episodes and especially after seeing the trailer for episode 7 but Veronica is right they are endgame and I trust that they will fight everything to make sure that they are endgame**

 **So in light of Archie's declaration I have decided to continue this series, I had a part of this one-shot written down when I posted the first chapter and in the last 2 days I finished it and polished it up just in time for this episode, I am making this a connected one-shot series focusing on a Varchie future of their marriage and Feyre and any other little babies that they have, the one-shots won't necessarily be in chronological order but we'll see**

 **If you have any requests at all please let me know and I will try my hardest to deliver**

 **Please review and let me know what you think, or if you need to vent about this episode I am more than willing to vent with you**

 **Until Next Time (^^,)**


	3. Minus 8 months

Archie Andrews whistled as he unlocked the door to his apartment, it was still strange to him living in an apartment after all these years. Living in New York was still strange, he longed for Riverdale's quiet streets, big yards and easy living but New York was starting to grow on him, he thought maybe one day he would love it as much as his wife did.

Archie pushed the door open and came to a complete stop, blinking at the smoke filling the room and batting at it with his hands.

"Veronica?" he called, trying his hardest not to panic, the door shut behind him and he flung open a window closest to him before racing through the house to find the source of the smoke and hopefully his unharmed wife who should have been home by now.

He let out a sigh of relief when he got to the kitchen to find the burnt cookies on the counter still smoking and his wife sitting on the floor, with flour smeared across her cheeks and forehead, staring up at them dismally. Archie didn't say anything, he just walked over to her and slid down against the cabinet until he was sitting next to her. She waited until the rest of the smoke wafted out of the kitchen before laying the side of her head onto his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked, this was not like her, Veronica Andrews did not cook neither had she ever attempted to bake.

"I burnt them all," she told him and Archie was surprised to hear the hitch in her voice. The only thing that Veronica did less than cook was cry, it was always a jarring experience for him when she turned emotional, he was the emotional one between them.

"It's ok, we can make a new batch," he soothed turning so he could peer into her face and see the unshed tears in her eyes as she stared straight ahead. "Ronnie, why were you baking?"

"I wanted to surprise you," she said picking her head of his shoulder and wiping her eyes hastily, frustrated at the amused look on his face. "You don't get it, I feel useless for not being able to do something as stupid as this."

"Wait, woah, babe," Archie said the amusement dropping off his face as he stood with her grabbing her shoulders and turning her to him. "You are not useless, baking is all experience and patience, you just gotta do it a couple times."

"The recipe was the easiest thing I have ever read, 5 ingredients, mix it together and stuff it in the oven, all I had to do was take them out at the correct time," she yelled frustrated, letting out a groan and tipping her head up to look at the ceiling. "I just can't do anything right."

"Did something happen at work?" he asked which only seemed to piss her off more, it would definitely be in his best interest to keep the PMS question to himself. "You don't get emotional over baking, it's just a couple of cookies, nothing else burnt down, no-one got hurt but we should probably get those smoke detectors checked out because they didn't detect anything."

"We don't have smoke detectors," Veronica snorted and Archie frowned.

"We should probably get some," Archie said shaking his head, he was getting off topic. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I burnt everything," she mumbled and Archie raised an eyebrow, that was not an answer. "It just ... it occurred to me that I don't do anything domestic, I don't cook or clean or do laundry or anything wifely, we've been married for almost 2 years and I've just been the worst wife, so I thought maybe I could start with baking the easiest cookies ever and look how that turned out."

"Oh," Archie said starting to laugh, Veronica let out a sigh and fixed him with a very unimpressed look, she was trying to be sincere and he was laughing at her. "Hey, no Ronnie."

"I'm serious Archie," Veronica said when Archie grabbed her hand and spun her to face him.

"You are plenty wifely," he growled pulling her flush against him and kissing her soundly. "The perfect wife."

"Archie," she whispered in protest but he didn't let her, kissing her again to shut her up and walking them back until her back hit the counter.

"What brought this on?" he asked after he helped her up onto the counter and made himself comfortable between her legs. He could still feel her tension so he pulled back, pushing her hair off her face. "Tell me."

"I just," Veronica started letting out a sigh. "I wanted this to work, I wanted to surprise you, I just wanted it to work."

"All of that smoke when I entered, certainly surprised me," Archie told her and Veronica laughed wrapping her arms tight around his neck and pulling him back to her. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. "Can you help me get this right so I don't feel like a complete failure?"

"Of course," he said pulling her off the counter. "I like the apron," he said tugging at her apron strings, only noticing the frilly garment now.

"I thought it was fitting for today's activities," Veronica teased pulling the strings back from him and trying it properly around her waist before throwing him his "Kiss the Chef" apron.

"Uh huh," Archie said shrugging out of his formal jacket and unbuttoning the top two buttons of his shirt before pulling the apron on. "What's first?"

"Well," Veronica started biting on her bottom lip and scrolling through her phone to find the recipe she had saved. Archie stepped up behind her wrapping his arms around her middle and resting his chin on her shoulder to see what she was reading.

"Ooh chocolate chip, you are spoiling me," he said pressing a kiss to the base of her neck, dragging his lips upward toward her jaw and Veronica closed her eyes and tiled her head back to rest against his shoulder, giving him more access.

"You're distracting me," she whispered, one hand settling over the arms at her waist and the other hand tangling in his hair.

"I'm helping you," Archie told her and Veronica giggled as his breath tickled her skin. "S'not my fault you find me distracting."

"Wait, where are you going?" Veronica asked annoyed when Archie moved away from her.

"I thought I was distracting," he said with a shrug and she scrunched up her face. "We could ignore the baking and I can distract you properly."

"Hmm," Veronica started, considering just letting go of this idea of baking but thought better of it, there was a reason she wanted to do this, no matter how distractingly good her husband looked leaning against the counter waiting for her. "Just help me measure."

"Yes ma'am," Archie laughed as he measured out the sugar Veronica needed.

"Do you remember thanksgiving last year when your mom decided that she was going to do the proper spread?" she asked after a moment and Archie paused and nodded, narrowing his eyes slightly. "She and Betty had this whole conversation while they were cooking about the things she used to make when you were younger and things Alice baked for Betty and Polly whenever they were having a bad day and it hit me that I never had that, my mother never baked so I never learned to back, she cooked on occasion but everything else was fixed by just buying things and I don't want that, I love my mother but I don't want to be her, I want to be different."

"So what you're telling me is that you want to be more like Alice?" Archie asked a little skeptically and Veronica huffed out a breath that made him hold up his hands in surrender but he thought he finally understood what she was trying to get at. "Ronnie, if you're talking about being a mother there is absolutely no doubt in my mind that you will be an amazing mother, our kids are going to be the luckiest kids ever not because you can bake them chocolate chip cookies but because you love with your entire being."

"You know all the right things to say Archie Andrews," Veronica sniffed, wiping away the tears from her cheeks and smearing flour all over her cheeks again making him shake his head fondly at her. This man always knew what she needed to hear even if he had no clue what was going on, sometimes she woke up next to him and still couldn't believe he was all hers.

"We have time before we need to think about babies," Archie told her picking up the measuring cup again and getting to work on the flour. "Plenty of time for you to learn how to bake whatever your heart desires."

"You're probably right Archikins," Veronica replies turning away from him to dig into her shopping bags for the extra chocolate chips she bought just in case she royally messed up the first batch like she thought she might. "I mean even I could probably learn to bake a good batch of cookies in 8 months," Veronica said finding what she was looking for and turning around when the clang of the measuring cup hit the counter and flour went everywhere.

"What?" Archie asked using a hand to bat away at the flour clouding his view from her. "Are you ... are we...?"

"Pregnant," Veronica finished for him, waiting for the shock to leave his face and nodded. Archie's face broke into one of the biggest smiles she had seen from him as he ran to her and picked her up spinning her around, making her laugh and pressing a kiss to her lips before dropping down to his knees and moving her apron to the side so he could pick up her blouse and press a kiss to her bare stomach bringing on the tears again. "Urg I'm so emotional."

"Baby ... we're having a baby," Archie said standing and cupping her cheeks again looking at her with even more adoration in his eyes than usual, two years of marriage, almost ten years of being together and he could still make her want to melt into a puddle just by looking at her, she hoped that never changed. "There's so much to do, we have to call my dad I think we have my old crib in the garage that he needs to restore, we need to baby proof the apartment, no we have to look for a house, Ronnie this apartment is fine for us but we need another room for a baby, she can't grow up without a backyard-"

"Archie ... ARCHIE," Veronica said giggling as he started to panic at all the changes that needed to be made in the coming months. "We have time."

"8 months should feel longer than it does," he told her pulling her with him as he walked into the lounge and collapsed onto the couch, Veronica sat next to him curling her legs underneath her daintily and raised an eyebrow at the worry that replaced all the earlier excitement.

"I know that this was not planned," Veronica started and Archie shot her a look that told her he would be very disappointed if she asked if he was happy about this because clearly this was the best news he could have received that day, even if he was slightly panicky about all the things they had to do. "But I think we should move back to Riverdale."

"You do?" Archie asked confused, Veronica adored New York, her job was here, her old friends, some of her family, their apartment, every single shop she could want to go to was just down the road, she loved the noise and the hustle and bustle of the people on the streets.

"Yes, I mean, you're working mostly from home anyway, I probably won't get to the top of my profession in Riverdale but it doesn't matter, I want our baby to have our family within walking distance and a dog and a proper house, Betty and Jughead just next door," Veronica said, snuggling into Archie's arms and closing her eyes against his neck. "I love New York but it's no place to raise a child."

"I want you to have it all," Archie told her, knowing how important her career was to her and Veronica smiled.

"I already do," Veronica said looking down when Archie's hand came to rest above hers on her belly. Her little family, she truly had it all.

* * *

 **A/N : It has been a while since I've posted, life has not been giving me any free time lol there's still a part 2 to the proposal story that needs editing and the third person version of tell me you love me so updates are coming just ... slowly**

 **Anyway, Riverdale itself has been interesting, Archie asking Josie if he could kiss her was one of the purest moments ever, I cannot get over how sweet it was, with that in mind I still don't want them to be a couple. This season is so messed up Varchie-wise but I feel like we just need to wait for the last 2 episodes of the season, that's when they'll return, it's going to be Stelena -like and no matter how tragic that ended it was still epic, maybe I'm just being hopeful**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this little pre-baby shot, as always please let me know what you think and if you have any prompts for future baby fics, I will try to deliver**

 **Until Next Time (^^,)**


End file.
